


I Can’t Get You Off My Mind

by MaskedKnight39



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Smut, Some Plot, darkiplier is kind of a bottom, other egos are kind of mentioned, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedKnight39/pseuds/MaskedKnight39
Summary: Dark can not stop thinking about Wilford, so one night when Dark is alone, his body decides to relieve the pressure
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier, darkstache
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	I Can’t Get You Off My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for choosing to read this oneshot! I’m really not good with Dark’s aura and stuff like that so I have left that out, hope you don’t mind. Enjoy!

Dark glanced up towards the clock above his desk. 

“7 o’clock, perfect” Dark smiled. It had been quite a long day for Dark, and he was just about wanting to quit his job. He turned his computer off, tidied all the stacks of paper on his desk, and headed out to his car. Dark sped home and sighed happily when he reached the Iplier house. Sure, a lot of them were annoying, but they were still his family. 

Dark quickly put on a frown, straightened his suit, and went into the house. Surprisingly, it was pretty calm. He could see Google trying to teach Bim how to play UNO in the loungeroom, and the Jims were cooking... something in the kitchen. Dark strode up to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. His eyes fluttered closed as he sank further into the soft black bedding. He let his mind wander and began to recall the events of this morning. 

~earlier today~

Dark woke up quite early in the morning, making a beeline for the kitchen to have his morning coffee. He leant against the kitchen cabinets, waiting for the kettle to boil. 

“Sah dude!” Bing hollered as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hello Bing, you’re up early.” Dark greeted. Bing was a bit rowdy, but he was a really nice guy. 

“Oh yeah bro, I wanted to rise with the sun, get some early skateboarding practice, you know?” 

“Well that sounds fun, just don’t get into too much trouble.” 

Bing chuckled as he got out the milk and poured a bowl of cereal. Dark pulled out his phone and quickly checked his emails and text messages. A few minutes passed, and Dark was finished replying to his important texts. 

“Why hello there Dark.” A goofy voice sounded throughout the kitchen. It could only belong to one person in this house. 

“Good morning Wilford, an early riser as well I see” Dark smirked as he looked at Wilford. It was clear that the man had only just gotten out of bed by the state of his hair, and the fact that he was still wearing his pyjamas. Wilford laughed and went to the cabinet to retrieve a mug. 

As he reached upwards, his shirt rode up on his stomach. Dark flushed as he caught a glimpse of Will’s toned front and soft skin that ran down his beautiful frame. 

Dark quickly looked away and brought his attention back to his phone. Wilford finally got his mug and set it on the counter. 

“So Dark, what’s in store for you today?” Wilford asked. Dark put his phone back in his pocket as he committed to the conversation. 

“Not much really, I have a lot of extra work I’m gonna have to do at the office today, so that’s all I’m gonna be doing. How about you Will?” Dark said back. Wilford thought for a moment before replying. 

“I’m actually not too sure. I think we need groceries, and it’s my turn to shop so I might do that. “ Wilford replied. Dark nodded and looked back to Wilford. 

Wilford let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms upwards. This time Dark was met with a full view of Wilford’s body. The way his boxers rested tightly around his waist, how his abs were proudly placed across his stomach, how his sharp V-line led directly to the middle of his boxers, where the outline of his dick was clearly visible. 

‘God, he must be big’ Dark thought to himself. Dark was completely lost in the beauty which was Wilford Warfstache. 

“Dark. Dark. Darkiplier. Dark!” Wilford shouted. Dark’s head shot up towards Wilford’s eyes as he was pulled out of his trance, a blush gracing his face. 

“I think the kettle has finished boiling,” Wilford said. 

~~~~

Dark brought himself back to the real world and stood up off his bed. He straightened his suit again and ran a hand through his hair. Dark walked over and quickly checked himself in the mirror

“Fuck”

He had a pretty large boner going on. Dark huffed and shook his head as he walked to his bathroom. 

“Maybe a shower will help,” He thought. He closed the door and locked it, then turned on the water to just the right temperature. Dark stripped himself of his suit and laid it down over the chair that sat in the corner of the room. He hissed as his erection hit his stomach. 

Dark tested the water, before stepping fully into the shower. He sighed as the beautiful warm water ran through his hair, over his torso and down his legs. Dark picked up a bottle of coconut shower gel and began to wash his body. As his hands neared his thighs, his dick began to twitch. His breathing hitched as his hard-on began to complain about being ignored. Dark tried to brush it off and continued his shower. He rinsed his body of the soap and reached for the shampoo. As he massaged the shampoo into his scalp, Dark let his mind run again. 

No matter how hard Dark tried, Wilford would not leave his mind.  
‘I should start working out again’ Dark thought as he looked down his body. He was getting a bit out of shape, and exercising helped him relieve stress.  
‘Maybe I could get back the abs I used to have’ Dark chucked at the thought.  
‘I looked pretty good with abs. Not as good as Wilford though. With his defined stomach muscles and his sharp V-line leading down to his perfect-stop!’ Dark mentally cursed. He tried to bring his train of thought to something else.

‘I need to replace the pens in my office. I’ve gone through so many pens the past few weeks, all this writing is making my arm strong. Just like Will’s strong arms. They would feel so good wrapped around my cock as we- Aaah!” Dark gasped and quickly looked down.

His hand had instinctively gone and wrapped around his shaft and was slowly pumping it. 

Dark tried to take his hand away, but his body wouldn’t let him. It was crying for some form of stimulation. Dark hesitantly gave in to his needs and continued to stroke his cock. 

Dark softly moaned as he quickened the pace of his hand. He had to turn the showerhead to the stream was pointing at the wall because the water was making everything very grippy. 

Dark gripped on to his hair as a wave of please shook through him. He sped up again and whimpered. It had been months since he last jerked off, and was already getting close. 

Dark could feel some of the hot water from the shower spraying out and hitting his chest, covering his nips. A string of saliva began to run past Dark’s pink lips and down his chin. 

Dark bucked up into his hand as the calloused skin of his fingers ran up and down his member, touching all the right places. 

Very soft moans echoed throughout the bathroom as Dark neared his end. His hand went even faster as he felt a warm feeling spread throughout his stomach.

A few more strokes sent him flying over the edge, cum spraying over the wall as a drawn-out moan left Dark’s mouth. 

In Dark’s orgasm-induced haze, he lost his balance and crashed into the wall of the shower. Dark groaned and panted as he came down from high. 

But Dark wasn’t finished yet, oh no he was not. He reached outside of the shower and grabbed a bottle of lube that was sitting on a shelf. Dark tended to keep a bottle in his bathroom, just in case of situations like this. 

He squirted some lube onto his hand and brought it to his half-hard dick. After a few strokes, it was back up and ready for round two. Dark smirked and squirted some more lube into his other hand. He squatted down closer to the floor to give him more room. Dark guided the hand down his body and around to his ass. He gasped as the cool liquid touched his sensitive skin. Dark slowly pushed one finger in, and whimpered at the feeling. 

A few seconds later, he pushed in his second finger. Dark wasn’t a pro, but this certainly wasn’t his first time masturbating. 

He continued to stroke his leaking cock, spreading the pre-cum across the tip. He didn’t feel any pain around his fingers anymore, just blissful pleasure. Dark began feeling around with his hand for the special bundle of nerves inside him that made him go crazy. 

A loud moan sounded throughout the room, bouncing off of the tiled walls. There it is. Dark was slightly embarrassed, but he was too far into care. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of his tight hole, creating a nice rhythm with both hands. 

Dark pictured Will below him, thrusting his thick cock into Dark’s tight hole. Wilford would run his hands up and down his chest, whispering sweet things into his ear. 

Dark began to speed up, quickly bouncing on his fingers, gently brushing against his prostate with every thrust. He brought the hand off his dick and began to run it along his chest. Dark moaned as he pinched his nipple, then gently flicked it. 

Dark was becoming desperate now. He longed to have Wilford inside of him. His movements became faster and more forceful, now hitting his prostate square-on every time. 

“Oh god,” Dark groaned. He was almost embarrassed that he was finishing so quickly, but he didn’t want to worry about that now. Dark began to massage his prostate, and this caused his body to shake with pleasure. 

Dark tried to stop it, but every so often small whimpers and moans would fly out of Dark’s mouth. His mouth hung open and a string of saliva ran down his lip and hung off his chin. ‘God this would be good blackmail material. If anybody saw me now, my god’ Dark thought. 

His movements were becoming sloppier as he neared closer to the finish. Dark was now jerking his cock at lightning speed, craving something more. He imagined that it was Wilford’s hand on his cock, stroking it up and down, running his fingers through his hair. He could see Will flipping him onto his knees and pounding him into the bedsheets. 

Dark rolled onto his knees and began thrusting his fingers deeper. This new angle gave an even better path to his prostate, and even more pleasurable path. Dark could barely contain his moans anymore, Will’s name slipping past his lips every so often. He could feel the warmth building up in his torso again, spreading down to his legs and encasing his body. 

Dark’s hands were moving as fast as they could go, and before long he was sent hurtling into his orgasm. He thrust his fingers deep inside and his hips stuttered. With a loud cry, Dark came hard into his hand, cum spilling over the sides and falling onto the shower floor. 

Dark sat there panting for a few minutes, trying to regain his composure. He brought his cum filled hand up and licked it, tasting his seed and the lube.  
“Mmm, cherry” Dark smiled. He carefully removed his hand from his ass and stood up. He turned the showerhead back over him and sighed.  
‘Thank the lord for unlimited hot water’  
Dark cleaned off his hands and rinsed his hair of shampoo. He also cleaned the cum off the wall, then turned the water off and stepped out. 

Dark grabbed a grey towel off the rack and dried himself off. He carefully combed through his hair and walked back into his bedroom. Dark took a glance at the clock.  
“It’s nine already! God, how long was I in there for?” Dark exclaimed. He shrugged it off and went to his wardrobe. Dark was in need of some aftercare, seeing as this was his first time in a few months and he had gone pretty hard. Dark picked out a black fluffy pair of pyjamas and slid them on with a new pair of boxers. Dark turned off the lights and slid into bed. He cuddled up to his pillow and smiled as the thought of Will brought him into dreamland. 

~Earlier on

Wilford was sitting in his bed doodling a little kitten in a grass field. A confused look spread across Wilford’s face as he heard a loud bang come from Dark’s room. Wilford slowly got up and left his room, heading towards Dark’s. Nobody was out in the hallways, thank god, Will didn’t feel like any social interaction. He finally reached Dark’s bedroom door. He gave the doorknob a twist, and the door opened. Will stepped into Dark’s room and saw that the bathroom door was closed and the shower was on. Wilford presses his ear against the door and listened for any sounds coming from inside. What Wilford heard were strings of quiet whimpers and moans, unmistakably Dark’s. Wilford grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He turned around and headed out of Dark’s bedroom back towards his own. Wilford shook his head and chuckled.  
‘It’s about time he relaxed a bit’

~Extra!~

The next day, Dark woke early again. He was feeling a little sore from last nights “activities” and found it a bit hard to walk. He got dressed in his suit and picked up the cane that sat against his wardrobe. Dark usually had a lot of problems with his bones and muscles, so on the odd day he used his cane, everyone always just wrote it off as Dark having a bad day. 

Dark made his way down to the kitchen and made his morning coffee. He sat down at the breakfast bar and began to sort through his emails. 

“So, did’ ya have fun last night?” Dark jumped and turned around. Wilford was standing behind him, again, looking like he had just woken up. There was also a smirk plastered across Wilford’s face. 

“I’m not sure what-what you’re talking about” Dark stuttered. Did Wilford know?

“You really should learn to keep quiet, you’re lucky nobody else heard you” Wilford advised as his grin grew larger. 

Dark blushed furiously as Wilford walked to the other side of the breakfast bar and began to make his coffee. Dark was rendered speechless from embarrassment. Wilford, seeing this, said,

“Don’t worry there Darky, it stays between you and me. And if anyone asks, I’ll tell ‘em your knee is acting up again, that why you need the cane.”  
Dark was still sporting a blush, but he managed to somewhat regain his composure. 

“Well thank you, Will, I appreciate it. I am sorry that you had to hear me last night, I will try to be quieter in the future” Dark said, sounding very official, but really this was just because Dark was so flustered. 

“There ya go Dark, I’ll see you around,” Wilford said with a wink and walking out with his coffee, leaving Dark to overcome his embarrassment.


End file.
